


Following Love's Fearful Heart

by WayWardWatson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angels, Fallen Angels, Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Reincarnation, Infection, M/M, R&R Connection - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWatson/pseuds/WayWardWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love of mine<br/>Someday you will die<br/>But I'll be close behind<br/>I'll follow you into the dark<br/>No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white<br/>Just our hands clasped so tight<br/>Waiting for the hint of the spark"<br/>- Death Cab for Cutie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_like_to_touch_butts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_to_touch_butts/gifts).



> This is a short drabble inspired by Death Cab for Cutie's "I will Follow You into the Dark" and written to create emotions in my friend M-A who is the Ray to my Ryan and, yes this may hurt, but it's for your own benefit.   
> Really.   
> Don't give me that look. 
> 
> I might add more drabbles to this in a larger collection...

You would think that in this colliding and random series of universes that there would exist no constant condition for any one soul. Yet, without fail, Ryan always seemed to find himself born again in a world determined to keep him apart from his love. He squeezed Ray’s hand from across the chained fence, ignoring the bite of it’s cold metal pressing tightly against his arm.

It would only be a few more minutes, Ryan thought, before they would separate again.

A world divided by fear with war threatening to break on the horizon. Ryan scoffed at the thought; not a war, he corrected, a genocide. People’s terror fueled by the news stations that report the enigmatic virus spreading to higher populations, that were blaming the infected stuck inside the condemned zones. Just vague reports without information concerning its effects or symptoms -or even if it was highly contagious-, but only that it was dangerous.

Ryan seethed at the thought as he gazed at Ray and saw the look of starvation, mental and physical abuse, and utter resignation prevalent in his sunken eyes. The only sickness he saw was one caused by their own government and the mass of ignorance behind it.

He wanted to kiss Ray.

To lean forward and press his lips through the linked chains and promise him freedom. Promise to elope and find asylum in their own safe haven. However, Ryan knew that the promise would be a sweet lie that neither could afford to consider without feeling further heartbreak. Instead, he pressed his forehead against the chained fence, eyes never breaking from Rays, and whispering “I love you” in the cool, dark morning air.

He watched as Ray clenched his eyes shut for a second, shaking his head slightly, and gulping in a breath before looking at Ryan again. “I love you too.” His voice shook and Ryan’s eyes stung. He wanted nothing more at that moment then to hug him, but the wall between them was cold and unforgiving so he was forced to settle for squeezing Ray’s hand again. 

There had been a report yesterday morning about the new, desperate plan to decrease the spread of infection.

They had called it The Fresh Start.

He knew that in a few minutes the planes will zoom above their heads and drop whatever weapon that's supposed to kill them. He knew that in a matter of seconds everyone inside this condemned zone and within a five mile radius will be burnt to ash. When he had initially heard that report he nearly screamed as pure anguish tore through him. But now, as he sat with Ray, the sun just starting to rise in the horizon, he felt a calmness wash over him.

The wall between them may be cold and unforgiving, but it would not stop either him or Ray from reaching out desperately and clinging onto the other, even if it was a few seconds before their end.


	2. How Guardian Angels Are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd give up his wings for him, he wouldn't even have to ask him, that's how much he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up.” - Neil Gaiman 
> 
> “The one you love and the one who loves you are never, ever the same person.” - Chuck Palahniuk

Once upon a time, there was a young angel with sparrow wings who soared, flipped, and had no cares in the world. He knew no pain in his heaven, but the eternity of the horizon to comfort him. One day his friend begged for the angel to come down below the clouds with him. The angel was hesitant, he knew that neither were allowed to go below heaven's gates just as he knew his friend had never followed that rule since they were a youngling. Last time the angel checked, their friend hasn't been harmed or reprimanded for this disobedience. Sheerly convinced that his friend was fine after years of disregarding this rule, the angel accompanied his friend below the clouds. He gazed, gob smack, at the green tops that his friend proudly named trees. With resounding chirps, the two soared down, barely grazing the tree tops, and the angel felt euphoric. 

He understood why his friend came down here.

For several weeks, the two would sneak below and explore the surface of this new world - each time the angel skimming closer and closer to its ground. Until, one day, he was so close that he could actually see, not just the wingless walking around, but their strange garments and even stranger faces. Suddenly, the angel found himself more interested in the humans, much to the confusion of their friend. The angel, in newfound content and interest, waved away his friend's concern about unhealthy obsessions. He dismissed the worry by stating that his human watching was merely a temporary interest, besides no harm would come of it. His friend, still concerned and looking unconvinced, let the subject go, but, the angel noticed, had also stopped going beyond the gates. 

Now, the angel found himself observing the humans alone. Swooping over the tree tops had become dull with only himself, it seemed that the humans were his only entertainment down below, and never did they let him down in that regard. He had recently been particularly interested in this one village he found one late evening; his eyes had spied the strange lights first and, as he got closer, realized that the flames hardly looked like flames at all. He knew now, after a few weeks of listening to travelers passing by, that it was called electricity and that it was a common commodity in that town. From all the stories he's heard passed on the not so quiet roads, there were far greater and grander machines just behind the town's walls. His curiosity to learn more lead him to stay, for the first time, overnight below Heaven's Gates. He stayed for one night, then three, and suddenly a week has gone by. The angel, still not used to the Lower Ground's conditions, did not notice the signs of the storm until it was too late. With no one to warn the angel, he found himself ripped off his perch from a great wind and knocked straight into hard bark before plummeting into darkness. 

By the time he woke up again, he found himself trapped under several large branches and heavy rocks. After the week outside of Heaven's Gracelands, the angel realized in horror that it did not have enough strength to escape the trap, flopping to the mud with a defeated whimper. For a while, they simply chirped and screamed for help, but no one came. The angel wasn't sure when he'd die, but at this point, he was convinced he'd die in this mud pit of a hell hole when there was suddenly a voice calling back. The angel screamed for help again and, after a few tense seconds of twig snaps and underhand curses, a young man appeared out of the brush. He was taller than the angel and the angel swore he carried the midday horizon in his eyes. The strange man was quick to help the angel, still not having noticed the wings (partially hidden under swollen wood and mud) until the angel was freed and was stretching his stiff appendages. Instead of freaking out and attack the angel, the human marveled at his beauty.

The angel blushed. 

Barely any words were exchanged, but the human gave the angel food and offered shelter if his wings were too injured, but the angel was fine enough to fly, so he declined the human's kind offer. Still, he couldn't help but ask for the human's name before they left. Since he saved him and all. Even now, high above in the comforts of his clouds, he tasted the name on his lips and swore he'd never said anything sweeter. 

Suddenly, the angel was dipping below the clouds daily and would enjoy watching the human. For a few months, the angel would do this and swore to their friend, who had just caught them about to leave the gates again, that he was simply 'returning the favor' by watching over the human. Like a guardian. Their friend rolled their eyes at his lame excuse, just barely letting him slip through the gates. It wasn't until he saw the human kiss another human, wasn't until he felt a deep ache in his chest, that he realized the real reason why he left his heaven and danced inches from the Earth each day. 

He was in Love, with a capital L.

However, his realization was too late. The human had married the woman and the angel, distraught and in love with the mortal, fell. And when the human would die, the angel would linger on, hoping that in one life they'd meet again. If only for a few more minutes, if only for another chance.

If only.


End file.
